


Decorum

by I_dunno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/pseuds/I_dunno
Summary: If there are swimming AUs and theater AUs, why not a Model UN AU?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	Decorum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amityadmirer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/gifts).



> Okay, so for those of you who aren't familiar with Model United Nations, it's an extracurricular I got in in high school. It's basically UN role-playing in general assemblies, and historical role-playing in Crisis Committees. These occur at conferences of lots of different schools that are usually all day experiences. Some even last multiple days!
> 
> Some vocab:  
> The Chair is the person running the committee.   
> The Co-Chair is the chair's assistant, usually a less experienced member who's getting experience before being a chair.  
> The Background Guide is a big document the chair and co chair write and release to committee members well in advance of the conference to give delegates an overview of the topics and help them direct their research.   
> Position Papers are shorter papers that each delegate writes and submits to the chair, basically just to prove they can also do research in addition to talking fancy.

“No way I’m working with  _ her _ !” Amity exclaimed to her English teacher. 

“Amity. That’s no way to talk about a classmate.” Lilith said sharply (in class she was Ms Clawthorne but since Lilith ran Model UN with her sister and coworker Eda, they let students use their first names during MUN, Lilith much more reluctantly than Eda).

“But you know what Luz is like! She’ll ruin everything!” Amity whined.

“We do know what Luz is like, which is exactly why we think you two should work together.” Eda chimed in. “You two will balance each other out. Mun is supposed to be fun as well as educational. Besides, she’s the only other upperclassman not wanting to run a GA, and our conference isn’t big enough to have two Crisis Committees.”

“Fine, but why do we have to both be the chair? She should be co-chair, it was my idea.” Amity asked.

“Because you’re both Juniors so neither of you can pull rank, duh. Now I gotta go make sure DISEC isn’t strangling each other. I honestly don’t know how there can be so many rivalries in this dumb club.” Eda said before moving away to intervene in an increasingly heated debate about Venezuela.

“Yeah, but she only joined last year, I’ve been doing this since Freshman year!”

“You can be chair. I’m fine with being co-chair.” Luz said from behind Amity, causing the green haired girl and Lilith to both jump.

“Luz! I don’t- I didn’t mean it like that!” Amity stammered.

“Yeah you did.” Luz said resignedly before holding out her phone to Amity. “Give me your number so we can figure out how we’re gonna do the background guide.”

Amity reluctantly put her number into Luz’s phone before the Latina turned to Lilith. “Now that we’ve got that figured out, is it okay if I head home a little early? I’ve got a lot of homework.”

“That’ll be fine Luz. Have a good weekend.” Lilith said. “Happy now?” she asked as Amity watched Luz sling her backpack over her shoulder and walk away without the usual spring in her step.

“I- no- that wasn’t how it was supposed to go!” Amity sputtered. 

“I should hope not.” Lilith said curtly before turning to talk to some members of Home Government.

\---

Later that night Amity got a text from a number she didn’t know. “hey amity, its luz. how do u wanna split the bg?”

Amity: Don’t worry, I can take care of it.

Luz: dude. you cant just write the whole thing yourself. what parts do you want me to do?

Amity: I said I can take care of it. It was my idea, I know where I want to take it.

Luz: look amity, IK u dont like me for some reason but im not gonna let you do this thing yourself. i know its your idea and i dont wanna get in the way of that but i do want to be part of this. im your cochair, not a paperweight. if you really dont want my help with this then fine, but… i do wanna be part of this. if youll let me.

Amity blushed as she looked down at her phone. She didn’t think of Luz like that! Luz was just trying to play the victim… right? Then again, it wasn’t like she had done anything to make Luz think she  _ didn’t _ hate her.

Amity: Look, Luz, I don’t want you to *not* be a part of this, I just don’t think that doing stuff like writing background guides is up your alley. Honestly I thought you’d be happy to let me do all the work. And I mean, look at your texts, no offense but do you even know what an apostrophe is?

Amity nervously looked at her phone as she waited for Luz’s response. She hadn’t been too harsh, had she? She was just trying to make this partnership work.

Luz: Amity Blight, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but most people do not text in the same manner in which they write formal documents. I can assure you that I am WELL acquainted with apostrophes, as well as the particulars of MLA format and parliamentary procedure. I don’t know if you look down on me because you’re rich or because I’m brown or because I do this for more than college applications or just because you’re a jerk, but just because I like to have fun doesn’t mean I am stupid. So tell me what you want me to take care of in the background guide or run the damn committee yourself.

Amity was shocked as she read and reread Luz’s message. Of course Luz didn’t write the same way she texted. I mean, she had gotten Best Delegate at a fairly competitive conference, and a number of Honorable Mentions. Of course Luz wasn’t stupid, just… God she was such an idiot. Why had she even taken such a deep dislike to Luz in the first place? It’s not like Luz was the only one who goofed around in the back of the bus or made stupid jokes about Djibouti… She just had a  _ way  _ of doing it that just always made Amity  _ notice _ .

Amity: You’re right, I’m sorry. How about I do the topics and you do the individual positions and the bibliography? I’ve got a couple of people I want to have but they’re mostly just the big names so you’re gonna need to dig deep to find enough for a decently sized committee. And for the record, I know you’re not stupid, I was just worried you wouldn’t take this seriously.

Amity kept checking her phone, only to jump when it buzzed. She wasn’t sure why her heart fell when she saw Luz had only replied with “Okay” but she decided not to worry about it. She just wanted a good working relationship with her co-chair… right?

\---

Amity smiled to herself next Tuesday night when she saw a text from Luz that read “I have a tentative list of people and their positions, if you have 5th period lunch we could meet up tomorrow we could go over it together in the library, or meet after school. Or I could just share the document with you and you can text me any questions. Whatever works best for you.”

Amity: 5th period works for me. See you then!

She debated herself a lot over the punctuation at the end. Did the exclamation point seem to eager? Did a period seem too dismissive? For a moment she even debated a smiley face emoticon before blushing and scrapping the idea. Why did she even care so much?

\---

“Hey Amity.” Luz said as she walked towards where Amity was sitting in the library the next day. She sounded more subdued than usual, which was disappointing. Wait, since when did Amity  _ like _ Luz bouncing off the walls? I mean sure she was cute, but- nope, now is  _ not _ the time to think about that! Amity told herself as Luz opened her laptop and pulled up a document. 

“I’m really happy with this list for the most part, although I wish there was more than one woman on it…” Luz said apprehensively.

“Well, the Bolshevik Party  _ was  _ kind of a sausage-fest.” Amity said absent-mindedly as she continued scrolling through the list before looking up as Luz burst into laughter. “What?” Amity asked, half annoyed, half confused, and half amused. Wait, that was three halves-

“I never expected Amity Blight, little miss perfect, to refer to anything as a sausage fest!”

“What? It’s true…” Amity said, looking down at the keyboard as she blushed.

“Yeah, but like, I dunno, I guess I expected a more eloquent phrasing from you. Calling Stalin’s Cabinet a sausage fest sounds more like something I would do. Not that that’s a bad thing.” Luz added with a wink (oh god OH GOD). “I mean, I don’t think I’ve even heard you swear before.”

“Well I mean, I do, just not very often.” Amity mumbled as she continued staring at the laptop, despite having reached the end of the list. 

“‘Crap’ doesn’t count hon.” Luz said with a smirk.

“Shuddup! It’s just… my mom is like, really strict about it. About a lot of things, really.” Amity said before immediately regretting it. She didn’t talk about her home life with anyone, let alone a (super cute) spaz like Luz.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that was a sensitive topic.” Luz apologized, leaning forwards and placing a hand on Amity’s forearm that the green-haired girl was sure was meant to be comforting but only served to further scramble her brain.

“Thelistlooksgoodgottagobye!” Amity said stiffly before grabbing her bag and walking out of the library as quickly as was permissible by the notoriously strict library staff.

“God, what was wrong with me?” Amity wondered as she aimlessly wandered the halls waiting for the bell to signal the end of the period. It was like as soon as Luz showed up she turned into an idiot. It was almost like-

Amity froze in the middle of the business hallway as the realization hit her. She had a crush on Luz Noceda.

\---

Amity was lying in bed that night, mindlessly scrolling through her phone in search of any excuse to further procrastinate on her math worksheet, when it buzzed in her hand and she sat up straight as she saw who it was from.

Luz: Hey, are we okay?

Amity: Yep! Totally! Why wouldn’t we be?

She groaned as she hit send. God, suddenly she was babbling over text, too?

Luz: I mean, you kinda left really suddenly from the library today and I know I kinda said some stuff I didn’t mean when we were first texting and I thought we were good but then I realized I just sort of assumed so I wanna make sure.

Amity: No you’re totally fine! I was being an ass earlier, I guess I kinda had it coming.

Luz: W H A T ? Amity Blight, did you just say “ass”?

Amity: Shut up, it’s no big deal! 

Luz: If you say so, rebel. And again, just for the record, I don’t think you’re racist or classist or a jerk. I was just hurt when I said that.

Amity: I’m still just doing this for college apps, huh?

Luz: I mean, aren’t you?

Amity: Eh, at first, yeah, but I do legitimately enjoy MUN. Plus the Clawthornes are great advisors, for all they complain about high school drama, they’ve had some Oscar-worthy arguments. And I know I said it before, but for the record, I do not think you’re stupid. And I’m starting to think a little silliness isn’t such a bad thing.

Luz: Aww, you going soft on me Blight? Also YES I usually have to wait a while after the meetings for my mom to pick me up and last year I was going back to the room bc I forgot my water bottle and they were having a H U G E fight about pizza toppings for the end of the year party. Although I get the feeling it wasn’t really pizza toppings at the heart of the issue.

Amity: Lol that sounds like them. You weren’t there for it freshman year, but ask Bailey about the Parmesan Incident. It will go down in MUN history.

Luz: WAIT THE PARMESAN INCIDENT IS REAL? I thought Robert was just pulling my leg!

Amity: I love the guy but tbh Robert is not creative enough to come up with a story like the Parmesan Incident.

Luz: Tell me more...

\---

Amity awoke the next morning wondering why she was still in her clothes before remembering her marathon text conversation with Luz last night. She must have fallen asleep while texting (this was confirmed by the dead phone laying on her bed next to her). Amity panickedly rushed through her morning routine and barely made it out the door on time. She sighed as she realized her math homework never did get done. Oh well. She still had a few percentage points to go before she’d lose her A in the class. She’d just have to make up for it on her next test.

Besides, she though, talking to Luz was worth it. Amity had been shocked by just how easily the conversation flowed between the two of them. They talked about MUN, school, all sorts of things. And any doubts Amity had about her feelings for Luz had definitely been put to rest.

“Hey Amity!” Luz shouted over the crowd of high schoolers. Amity wondered if Luz was always that tall as her co-chair elbowed her way towards Amity.

“Hey Luz! What’s up?” Amity said before attempting a casual lean against the wall, misjudging the distance, and accidentally turning a casual lean into an awkward bodyslam.

“Are you okay?” Luz asked as Amity rubbed her shoulder.

“Yup! Fine! Perfect! Never better!” Amity squeaked as her face flushed.

“Right… well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school and go over each other’s parts of the background guide. We could do it electronically, but I thought it might be better to do it in person.”

“Sure, sounds great! Where do you wanna meet?” Amity asked.

“Well, I know it’s no Blight Manor, but I was thinking you could come over to my house?” Luz suggested, nervously looking down at her feet. “But if you don’t want to I-”

“It’s fine! Sounds great!” Amity shouted, drawing concerned glances from passers-by.

“Cool! I’ll meet you here after school and my mom can pick us up, ‘kay?”

“Yeah! Great!” Amity said, the heat in her cheeks not abating. Thankfully, it was then that the warning bell rang and students began making their way towards their first class.

“Awesome! See you later Amity!” Luz said, giving Amity a wave as she waded back into the throng of high schoolers.

\---

Amity was eternally grateful that her earlier awkwardness had somewhat abated by that afternoon. Sure, her face still turned fire-engine red every time Luz’s shoulder brushed against hers or when Luz momentarily rested her hand on Amity’s arm. But she was able to talk without making a  _ complete _ fool of herself, and at this point Amity was willing to consider that a victory.

“C’mon, we can go up and work in my room.” Luz said, taking Amity’s hand and leading her upstairs. Amity’s face was crimson again and she wasn’t sure if it was because Luz was holding her hand (Holy crap!), she was going to be alone with Luz in her room (Holy crap!), or both. Probably both, Amity thought as Luz moved a laundry basket off the chair by her desk. 

“Sorry it’s a bit of a mess, inviting you over was kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Luz said sheepishly before sitting down on her bed and pulling her laptop out of her bag.

“It’s no problem, my room is totally the same.” Amity said, sitting down next to Luz. She could have sworn Luz blushed but then it was gone.

“Amity Blight? With a messy room? You really are a bad girl, huh?” Luz said, giving Amity a look that fried the green-haired girl’s brain, leaving her only capable of nodding along dumbly with a dopey smile on her face. But then it was gone as Luz dived head-first into editing Amity’s part of the background guide. Amity gave her head a slight shake to clear her thoughts before following Luz into the thicket of formatting, phrasing, and punctuating they had to turn into something presentable.

\---

“Why’d they have to put us in one of the science rooms? Those desks are pain to move.” Amity grumbled. It was the day before the conference and she and Luz were on their way to set up their room in a manner conducive for debate and discussion.

“They’re not that bad. I can take care of the heavy lifting while you deal with the projector, if you want. Besides, the extra space in the lab area will be a blessing during unmods, unless they start like, juggling beakers or something.” Luz said with a laugh.

“I think by the end of this they’re more likely to be throwing the glassware at each other.” Amity chuckled.

“True! They intrigue is gonna be WILD!” Luz gushed. “What would you say the odds are we have a death before lunch?”

“Hmm, between the fact that most of the people in the committee met a violent end and the fact that we’ve got the last lunch block, I’m gonna say pretty good.” Amity said as they entered the room.”

“Aww, we do? But then all the cookies will be gone!”

“Yeah, like we’re gonna have time to eat during lunch. We’re gonna have to speed-judge position papers, remember?”

“Ugh, that’s right. How do we want these tables?” Luz asked.

“I’ll leave that up to you.” Amity said as she began fiddling with her laptop to get it hooked up to the projector. She tuned out the sound of table legs scraping against the floor, lost in the frustration of finicky technology until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“This look good?” Luz asked. The desks were arranged in a loose semi-circle, but that wasn’t what drew Amity’s attention. Luz had rolled the sleeves of her flannel shirt up to her shoulders, and Amity could see a thin sheen of sweat over Luz’s surprisingly well-muscled arms.

“You look great…” Amity thought.

“What?” said Luz, a blush blooming across her face.

“YOU DID GREAT! I SAID YOU DID GREAT!” Amity shouted as she felt her own face heat up. God, she hadn’t realized she said that out loud. “I, uh, think we’re done here for tonight. Make sure you get a good night’s sleep, we’ll need it tomorrow!” Amity said, trying desperately to change the subject.

“Alright! Just don’t keep me up all night texting you!” Luz said, shooting Amity a wink before she stepped out the door. 

Amity shook her head as she turned off the lights. That girl was gonna be the death of her.

\---

“Holy shit Luz, you look great!” Amity blurted out as she walked into their committee room the next morning. Luz was wearing a light grey suit with a red tie and it made Amity feel all sorts of things.

“Not looking too bad yourself, Blight.” Luz said, shooting her partner a pair of finger guns and a smirk that Amity desperately wanted to kiss off her face. Amity was wearing a modest black and pink dress, with her hair down for the special occasion.

“I’m not too late, am I? The twins hid my heels this morning, and I-”

“Amity, relax, it’s fine. We’ve still got a few minutes before opening ceremonies.” Luz said, gently laying her hands on Amity’s shoulders. “Wanna head down?”

Amity could do nothing but nod and follow Luz as they made their way down to the auditorium. They sat next to each other in the front row with the other chairs and co-chairs. Amity put her hands on the arm rests, and a moment later she felt another hand come to rest on top of her own. She turned to see Luz looking back at her. She cocked her head, as if to ask “is this okay?” and Amity just smiled brightly back at her as the auditorium lights dimmed.

Amity did not pay a lick of attention as various teachers, students and guests made speeches. About halfway through Amity worked up the courage to turn her hand over beneath Luz’s so she could lace their fingers together. Amity braced herself for Luz to slap her or move her arm or  _ something _ , but all that happened was Luz gave her hand a light squeeze. 

\---

The morning session of committee passed by in a blur of motions, directives, and notes, and before Amity knew it she and Luz were leading their committee to the lunch room. They scooped food onto styrofoam plates (Luz was right about them being out of cookies) before heading back to their room to look over position papers.

“Alright, let’s do this.” said Amity as she sat down. “Let’s start by tossing any that don’t have a bibliography. It amazes me how many people forget that.”

The two worked in silence for a few minutes, before Luz abruptly said “So, about what happened during opening ceremonies…”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry about that, I just-”

“No, don’t apologize…” Luz said softly as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Amity. “It was, um, it was good. I liked it.” Luz stammered as Amity stood up and turned to face her. They were standing really close, Amity thought. “Do you, um, like me? Like, like-like me? Gah, I’m not making sense am I?” Luz said, looking down at her feet.

“No… you are…” Amity said as she looked up at Luz’s face, her eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes. Amity wasn’t sure if she leaned in, or if Luz did, or if they both did, but suddenly their lips were pressed against each other and Amity felt hands on her back and it was warm and perfect and-

“Hey, did I leave my water bot- HOLY SHIT SORRY SORRY!” Amity and Luz turned to see the sophomore who had been doing an excellent job as Yakov Popok scurrying out the door. 

“Again?” Luz asked, turning back towards Amity after their brief interruption.

“I’d really,  _ really _ like to, but we have to get through the rest of those position papers.” Amity said sadly.

“That’s okay babe. Probably smart. Is- is it okay if I call you babe? Are we girlfriends now?”

“I- I’d like to be!” Amity said, looking up Luz happily.

“Deal. Let’s get reading, girlfriend.”

\---

“Alright you two, I think some congratulations are in order!” Eda said as she walked into the room after the conference.

“Wh- what do you mean?” squeaked Amity.

“You guys got glowing reviews from your committee members! What did you think I was talking about?” Eda said, cocking an eyebrow at the two of them.

“Nothing!” said Amity at the same time Luz said “We’re dating!”

“Ha! Knew it! I told her so! Wait til I- wait, you guys don’t mind me telling Lilly, do you?”

Luz looked to Amity and Amity shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks guys!” Eda said before running out, chanting “I told her so! I told her so!” under her breath.

“Sorry if you didn’t want to tell her…” Luz said sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” Amity replied with a smile.

“Yeah, but like, I shouldn’t have just assumed that-”

“I told you it’s fine.” Amity said, draping her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Now shut up, or else I’ll make you.” she continued, with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” Luz said, shooting Amity a roguish grin before the green-haired girl pressed their lips together.

And this time they weren’t interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Any questions? Leave a comment and I'll get back to you! Any comments? Leave, well, a comment, and I'll be sure to read it and reply!
> 
> Also if you liked this and want more cute Lumity fluff, check out amityadmirer's stories, they're like this one but better XD


End file.
